


A Rose sealed Promise

by MaatWrites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might as Usagi's Bio Dad, I found this trope and liked it, Mamo-chan getting some Guys that understand him, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sailor Moon R Movie, Villian Deku as a Quirk, Villian Deku swears a lot, sue me, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Yagi Toshinori called his Ex-wife for the first time since their split. Tsukino Usagi wasn't prepared to see a man she'd only seen in the distance. Everything might have been fine if Midoriya Izuku hadn't shown up followed by an Alien with a World Destroying Flower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of Updating other things. Damn this show is good.

_“Ikuko, I think Usagi needs to come live with me.”_

 

                “Ugh, being a superhero is exhausting,” Usagi said with a sigh as she and her friends walked down the street heading for the Crown Arcade.

                “Too bad we can’t be paid for it,” Minako said with a sigh. “But if we study really hard, we can totally get into the same High School! I’m thinking either Juuban’s Hero course, or we could Try for UA! Oh think of all the celebrities who attended UA!”

                “You’re getting ahead of yourself, Minako-chan,” Ami said with a frown. “Right now, your grades are far too low to pass the entrance exam, and are you even ready for a practical?”

                “Relax, Ami-chan, between saving the world from the Dark Kingdom and the Black Moon Clan and your brains, we might get Usagi and Minako into UA,” Makoto said with a smirk as her blond friends deflated.

                “So Cruel!”

                “I still can’t believe this odango head becomes my mom!” a little girl piped up from Usagi’s side.

                “Chibiusa!”

                Before they could start fighting, something in the air changed and all five teens moved to circle around the child with them, before bracing against the rush of wind. They looked up to see a tall blond man dressed in a white tee and dark green cargo pants, Usagi froze at the sight of the man. The girls, sensing Usagi’s fear/anger/joy?, moved in front of their princess.

                “No way, it’s All Might!” Chibiusa said with a grin, moving from around the girls to great the hero. “I’ve never seen him like this! Usually he looks like a blond Jack Skellington!”

                With that declaration All Might coughed and deflated. The girls screamed at the sight of blood before Rei grabbed Chibiusa and pulled her back. Usagi’s eyes got big at the sight before se moved around the girls and over to the seven-foot man.

                “ _Daddy!_ ”

                “What?” the girls yelled.

                “ _Hello, Sweetheart.”_

“What the hell is going on?”

                “Duh, that’s my actual grandfather. Ikuko-mama and Toshi-papa were married and had Usagi before they divorced when she was like two before Ikuko-mama married Kenji-papa and had Shingo-nii,” Chibiusa whispered to the girls.

                “Why are you here? Why did you deflate? How did you deflate?” Usagi rushed pulling her handkerchief out to give to her father. “What’s going on?”

                “You can fool your mother, but not me. Being an unlicensed hero is dangerous, Sailor Moon.”

                With that the entire group froze looking at the man who spoke to Usagi. Chibiusa watched as the group pulled out their henshin wands ready to fight before Usagi waved them off.

                “How did you figure it out?” she asked. “Not even Endeavor has been able to figure out we’re a bunch of middle school kids.”

                “Had a hunch, you just confirmed it.” All Might said. “So, I’m guessing the girls around you are: Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter.”

                “Well, All Might, I have to say you’re quite clever,” Luna said padding up to the man. “But while I admire your resolve to tell Usagi-chan and her friends about the laws. I must ask you to let this drop. For the time being the girls are working on getting into high school and possibly a Hero course, but as we’ve just defeated the enemy, we’re all hoping for some down time.”

                “Did that cat just talk?”

                “Luna’s right, All Might, for now, peace is here, and we are really hoping to focus on school.” Artemis piped up.

                “ _What the Fuck?”_

                “ _DADDY!”_

                “They’re talking Cats! Nezu is one thing, but talking cats?”

                “Please, don’t tell,” Usagi pleaded.

                “Then, you’ll have to come live with me.”

                “What?” Rei yelled.

                “Usagi isn’t going anywhere!”

                “Who are you to tell her what to do?”

                “You can’t just take her from her home!”

                “Stop yelling! I’ve already called her mother, I’m not taking her this year, but next year, she will be applying to UA, under recommendation, so you four have 8 months, to get your acts together and follow her, if you’re that determined to stay by her side.”

                “We’ll do it.” Minako said, all traces of her bubbly person gone. “But you promise me this, Yagi Toshinori, she will be protected while by your side. If we leave her with you, and someone attacks, you fight with everything.”

                All Might felt a shiver run down his spine as the four girls leveled him with the same glare. Suddenly he felt much younger than he knew he was, but these girls, though far more powerful than even the strongest UA third year, were just teenagers, but he left his daughter for her protection the first time, or did he run?

                “You have my word,” he told the blond girl and Minako nodded her head.

                “Good, well Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, why don’t you go spend the afternoon with All Might?”

                “Chibiusa?”

                “Yeah, if you take Usagi-chan, Chibiusa will follow,” was what Minako said before walking away dragging the rest of the girls.

                “So, now what?”

                “Sugar?” Chibiusa asked walking ahead of them, “we could go see Mamo-chan.”

                “Chibiusa, I don’t think seeing Mamo-chan is a good idea.”

                “Who is Mamo-chan?”

                “Usagi’s boyfriend. Hey is that Midoryia?”

                The blondes turned to see a green haired freckled boy staring at them in complete shock before Usagi started making the same noises. Chibiusa sighed as she watched her favorite Hero, after her mom of course, started babbling about Usagi being All Might’s daughter. She really wished this didn’t happen, but here she was watching the Symbol of Hope nerd out over the Senshi of Love and Justice.

                “YOUNG MIDORIYA, STOP NERDING OUT!”

                “But Dad, she’s like a smaller, cuter you! Wait I didn’t mean that I Um Aaaaaaaaaaaa”

                “Yep, that’s my uncle.”

                “Did you just call him dad?” Usagi didn’t wait for the answer she turned around and walked away from the group.

                “Usagi!” Chibiusa yelled following her. “AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PEOPLE?!”

                “Chibiusa, stay back! Girls!”

                “We sensed something and are trying to find it.” Minako said pulling out her wand.

                “It’s that flower drawing all the energy.” Ami yelled snapping her computer shut.

                “Get down!” Izuku yelled before pulling Chibiusa out of the way of the now rabid flower on spider like legs.

                “Chibiusa! Girls ready!” Usagi yelled as the flower fully turned into a plant woman.

                “Right!”

                Just as they were about to transform, All Might jumped from behind the girls to confront the pink haired monster, only to be slapped and held by vines.

`               “ALL MIGHT!”

                “Ugh, what’s going on, I feel weak.”

                “Burning Mandala!”

                The flower monster screamed as her vines were cut and Sailor Jupiter jumped up to stop the fall of the now knocked out All Might.

                “Let’s stop that wicked weed and give All Might a thanks so we could transform!” Sailor Moon yelled.

                “Right!” the Senshi yelled moving to destroy the monster.

                “No way, no way, no way. Sailor Moon Sailor Moon is All Might’s daughter?!”

                “I like to think that All Might is the lucky one. GO GET IT, MAMA!” Chibiusa said with a smirk.

                “Hey, stay here. They need help.”

                “Oh, no, you’ll just break a bone or something stupid,” Chibiusa said frowning at the teen.

                “Oi, who are you? Kacchan?”

                “No, but Usagi’s going to get yelled at by _Grandpa_ , do you really walk to make him worry about both his kids?”

                “No, but” Izuku chaffed under the wisdom of the little girl next to him, and almost jumped as the monster had the girls pinned.

                “Please.”

                “Kick ass, Deku!”

                With that Deku jumped out the broken window and punched the monster away from the girls.

                “Well, aren’t you impressive? Who’d have thought Earth would have some many protectors?” a man kahki pants and a grey top spoke walking up.

                “You’re that guy from the other day!” Usagi spoke noticing All Might was waking up.

                “And you’re the girl who thinks she can have my Momaru.” He shot back.

                “your Momaru?” Sailor Moon repeated before the man changed into a green skinned blue haired man in a white caped suit.

                “Yes, now, it’s time to Die, Sailor Moon!”

                “Back off!” a man in a tuxedo yelled pushing the other man back.

                “Momaru?” he blinked then frowned. “Why are you protecting her?”

                “Because I love her,” he answered simply.

                “No, no, no! You were supposed to wait for me!”

                “What? I’m sorry I don’t know who you are.”

                The man let out a pained scream before shooting sword like nails at Sailor Moon, only for Momaru 0to push her aside to take the attack. Izuku froze when he heard the pained screams of two people. He turned to see Tuxedo Mask on the ground and ran oved to cover Sailor Moon but he didn’t make it as the alien man took Momaru, leaving Usagi to scream desperately into the sky.

                All Might walked over, deflated, and looked pained as Sailor Moon howled hers. The Sailors, Izuku, and All Might gathered at Rei’s shrine, so Luna could explain the flower sitting in the man’s lapel.

                “The flower is called the Xenian Blossom, she’s a highly dangerous flower and world killer,” Luna started. “It seems Earth is their next target; they must be on that asteroid heading our way.”

                “How can we get to them if they’re in space, from what I gathered while the guy, I think he said his name was Fiore, was distracted with you, is that he’s being controlled by it. It’s warped his mine into being a puppet.”

                “Good eye, Midoriya,” Artemis praised. “That flower finds a lonely heart and completely takes over, taking away all happiness and good emotion until there’s nothing but darkness left.”

                “It’s going to take a few days to get to them, we’ll have to call Thirteen to blackhole those plants but.”

                “We don’t have a few days,” Minako told him. “This is a Sailor Mission, leave it to us.”

                All Might turned to the girl to tell her that she was just a kid, when he finally noticed his daughter staring off into space with the girl, Chibiusa, cuddled against her.

                “We’ll get him back, Usagi.”

                “Will we?”

                “Sailor Moon.”

                Usagi looked up to see Izuku smiling at her, and she felt some of her grief vanish right then and there, replaced with hope and strength. This was what the girls told her they felt when they looked to her.

                “Yes?”

                “What’s the Plan?”

                “We get back my future husband.” She said standing up. “And we take out that weed infested rock. Izukunii, you wanna join us?”

                “What? No one is going to space but the Pros, are you girls nuts?”

                “We don’t have time to wait for the Pros to get clearance to go to space.” Ami piped up.

                “Then it’s time for a Sailor Teleport.” Artemis said with a smirk. “I think One for All could help out too.”

                “How did you get that information?” Midoriya and All Might yelled.

                “We have our sources.”

                “Alright, let’s go save the Prince!”

                “Prince?” Izuku repeated. ‘There’s more to these girls than their advanced Quirks.’

                “I can’t condone this, I understand the five of you won’t listen, but Young Midoriya, I can tell you that you can’t and I won’t stand by as…”

                “But you did leave me, why is Izukunii so special?” Usagi asked turning to look at her father. “Like Minakochan said This is a Sailor Mission and I’m recruiting, the Future Hero: Deku.”

                “I can’t change your minds, can I?”

                “No. Everyone ready?”

                “Yeah.”

                “To the park then.” Luna said as the girls and Izuku piled out the door and into a nearby park.

                All Might stood with Chibiusa as the girls and Izuku formed a circle taking each other’s hands. He watched as bright colorful auras engulfed the Senshi before he noticed the lighter green aura around him before closing his eyes and letting the feel of the energy surround him.

                “Sailor Teleport!”

                All Might’s eyes got big as he watched his daughter and successor disappeared. He wanted to follow, but almost flinched when he felt a small hand take his.

                “They’ll be alright.” Chibiusa said with a smile. “Sailor Moon won’t let anything happen to him.”

                “How do you know?”

                “Because, that’s my Mama and she’s going to save my Dad and the world just like always. She’s the best Super hero ever and everything will be okay. One Day, when I fully inherit the name Sailor Moon, I’ll be as elegant and as beautiful as my mom. So, don’t you doubt her, All Might, because she’s really Plus Ultra.”

 

                “Your mom?” All Might repeated and looked back up. ‘Just what trouble have I let you get into alone, Usagi?’

                Izuku’s eyes got big as they barreled towards the surface of the asteroid. Its whole surface was pink except for the crystalline structure ahead of them.

                “Izuku, when we land, I want you to put a full force assault on the ground,” Ami spoke. “ We need to disrupt their root system, if we want to have an edge.”

                “Right!”

                Just as this was said something shot up from the field of flowers, heading straight for them.

                “New Plan! Get ready, Girls! Sailor Planet Attack!”

                Izuku felt them gain speed as they crashed headlong into the flying monster girl before they lost formation and crash landed on the surface. Izuku blinked before rushing off with Full Cowling. He’d be useless to the girls right now if he broke his arms this early in the fight. He got up to the crystal structure and started to pound on it before apologizing to the understanding man inside.

                “SMASH!”

                The crystal shattered and Momaru dropped out of it taking several gulps of air. Then the older teen groaned as he stood up making his way to the girls.

                “Hold on, you’re hurt!” Izuku gasped.

                “I have to get to her; she needs me and he’s going to kill her.”

                “I don’t think Sailor Moon will lose.”

                “That much faith in someone you just met?” Momaru asked.

                “Well, she is All Might’s daughter.”

                “So, you’re like me. It’s nice to meet you.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                “No, but you’ll see. Kinda funny, you fall under Sailor Moon’s pull in this life, too.”

                “What?”

                _‘Gemini, you’re not supposed to be here! ...Gemini, how odd for you not to be born during the time of your reign. Gemini, that dark side of yours is so cool! Gemini Gemini Gemini! Gemini!’_

                “Ugh! What’s happening?”

                “You’ll see soon, but for now let’s go help the girls!”

                “Right. Well, since I’m sure Usagi will tell, you hang on. Full Cowling!”

                Izuku sped over to the girls but stopped short as vine came up and grabbed both himself and Momaru. He struggled against them but couldn’t break free. Sailor Moon looked upon them with tears as she was made to choose, her power or her friends.

                “Don’t you dare give him your power, fight him, you coward!” Mars roared.

                “I can’t, I can’t let you get hurt, I watched you sacrifice yourselves to Beryl and Metalia! I won’t let you do it again, so I give up. I’d rather die, than let you hurt them. So, take me.”

                “Wise choice, Sailor Moon.” Fiero said with a smirk.

                The flower, Izuku realized was the source of all of this. If he could just get free and get his hands on it, he could punch this asshole in the face.

                Usagi held up her scepter for the alien to take, but Izuku felt something in him snap. Everything felt like he was taking a back seat and a giggle sounded in his head.

                _“Oh Castor, what am I to do with you, my dear face?”_

                “Oi, Fuck Boi, you have ten seconds to drop the Princess, before I tear off your pretty hair and send it to Kacchan as a vague threat.” Deku yelled as the vine around himself and Tuxedo Mask burned away. He made his way over to the villain with a devilish smile and summoned something he shouldn’t have access too. A Sailor Weapon, in the form of a black and mint green bat.

 

                “Ready Fuck Boi? Detroit Home Run, SMASH!” he yelled slamming the bat into the tall alien’s stomach sending him away from Sailor Moon. “Are you all right?”

                “Pollux, you’re a beast, but give back Castor.”

                “Boo, why you want my face?”

                “Because I know that he’s scared. You’re his real Quirk and you were removed.”

                “I have to find that Doctor and slap him. Oh well damn.”

                Before Izuku could continue his thought, he was sent flying back into Momaru’s side and he looked up to see Fiore had been completely taken over by the flower. Izuku’s eye widened but he tried to stand up only to be pushed back onto the ground.

                The monster attacked and the girls watched helplessly as Sailor Moon struggled with the hand around her neck.

                “Any last words, Sailor Moon?”

                “What happens to Mamo-chan if he doesn’t love you?”

                That caught the man off guard. Everyone looked at him as he started to flinch.

                “Will you force him to love you? Brainwash him into thinking he’s always loved you?” she asked gasping as he slammed his hand into her chest, clamping around her broach. “That’s not love! Love is something that happens naturally. It’s gentle and warm or even a raging fire ignited by a single spark, but it’s never cruel or violent. I won’t let you hurt Mamo-chan like that I’d sooner die than live in a world where I handed him over to someone who’d abuse him! Something tells me you love Mamo-chan like I do; can you really live in a world where that weed destroys him?”

                “Fiore, don’t listen to her!” the flower begged.

                “The Crystal, it changed.” He whispered. “A flower.”

                “Fiore No!” the Xenian flower yelled only to scream as she burned into ash.

                Fiore closed his eyes and embraced the feeling of the Silver Crystal washing over him and died peacefully in the purifying light. The girls and guys watched as Sailor Moon stood on her knees silently before pulling the crystal out of her broach and raising it above her hear. The girls screamed in warning about the Silver Crystal as Usagi rebuffed them and Izuku stared in disbelief. Gone where the red-pink ribbons of power, in their place was a white gown billowing in the wind as the asteroid barreled towards Earth.

                “Silver Crystal, I ask you to help me save them, they’re live family to me. They are my loyal friends and Our Kingdom depends on them.”

                “One for All, please, please lend our Princess you power, she needs our strength too.” Izuku’s vision blurred as the ghost he’d seen at the Sport Festival circled around the group giving them strength, he even recognized the one that reminded him of All Might hovering around Usagi’s side.

                When he woke up again, he was in his room at home. Had it all been a dream? He moved to get dressed and head for the bath room when he looked in the mirror only to see himself making and expression, he didn’t feel the muscles of his face making.

                _“Face, what the hell kinda bullshit was that? ‘One for All lend the Princess our power’ Are you fucking stupid? We could have died! Grant it the princess died, and her boyfriend had to preform Sleeping Beauty right on the spot. I wish he wasn’t involved with our cute little sister. He’s almost as hot as ShoSho.”_

                “You weren’t a dream? You’re real?”

                _“Castor, I told you. I am very much real; it just took nine years and an awakening to release me from what ever that doctor did. I am very much your Quirk.”_

                “Wait can you do anything like Mom or Dad?”

                _“No, think of us as like this, we are two people who are one, but I am still you and you are still me. It’s just easy to refer to you as Face or Castor, then as Izuku, but we both still refer to our self as Izuku. Oh, it seems we’ve mutated One For All even more. We need a bat; can we get a bat? I don’t wanna have to force out that Senshi Weapon. It was hard.”_

                “Then I need to force it out more and make it easier. Having access to a Senshi Weapon is a good thing, an element of surprise, but I didn’t break any bones when I used Detroit Home Run, why?”

                _“Because I focused One For All into the bat, My Senshi Item took the brunt of it’s power. Seeing how my Item is Supernatural and Alien, it can stand up to the sheer force of One For All.”_

                “So how can I replicate that without my Bat?”

                “Izuku, who are you talking to?”

                “Ah, no one Mom! Hey, have you read any of those articles on Sailor Moon and her Senshi?”

 


	2. Libra, Cousin of Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra Awakens, and has a hell of a Day.

**M00nBun** : @ _IzuScrub_ So How’s school?

**IzuScrub** : Change my name.

**M00nBun** : :P Nope.

**IzuScrub:** School’s pretty Okay. We’re about to due Exams for the Semester, and We’re getting to go to Camp from the Summer.

**IllusionDoc** : Usagi, you need to study. I don’t care if All Might himself is your father and giving you a free pass, you will not embarrass me. You too, Izu-senpai.

**IzuScrub:** O.o She scary. Like Iida.

**WinkHeart** : Nah, she just wants us to do our best, we just took a mock exam for UA last week to see how underprepared we were.

**IzuScrub** : How it go?

**M00nBun:** Terrible.

**IllusionDoc:** It just means we’ll have to study more. We can’t rely on Sailor Skill alone.

 

                Ami sighed as she left the chat to move on with her studies for the afternoon. She picked up her Premed early text book and lost herself in thought. She didn’t dream of being a hero when she was younger but seeing All Might as a teacher and the Number One Hero had sparked something in her head. If she had her Hero License, she could be on the scene helping people, not just waiting for them to arrive to her. She could reach more.

                She thought maybe the other girls where having this thought too. That being a Hero would just add onto their dreams, but Ami couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Momaru and Usagi. He the Doctor by Daylight; and she the Hero by Moonlight, they both wanted to help their people.

                She opened her book, when her phone pinged again. Frowning Ami looked over it and felt her heart turn to ice.

**NotYetWine** : Can I come over?

**IllusionDoc** : Of course, are you okay?

 

                Ami bit her lip, wondering what his parents had done to her cousin this time. She often worried about him in that house, and her own mother had tried for years to see if she could get custody of him, but everything was in vain. Her poor cousin was still trapped, and she wondered if he’d continue to hide behind that façade for the rest of his life.

                An hour later, she was opening the door to her cousin who looked like he’d been crying, not that was new. Minoru cried for many reasons, mostly over him being a coward.

                “Hello, Minoru, are you okay?”

                “No. I’m not really.”

                “Let’s get you some tea, and you can help me with my homework.”

                “Do you ever stop studying?”

                “Do you not have hidden Yaoi in your backpack at all times?”

                “You suck, Ami.”

                “Nah, I think I’m pretty cool.”

                Mineta smiled at his cousin and sat down with her to help her. Over time he noticed the pile of Mock Test for UA. He frowned at her before holding one up.

                “You’re applying to UA next year? What about your dream to be a doctor?”

                “I still have that dream. I just realized after meeting Usagi’s biological father that I can reach more people as a Hero. It’d be pretty cool to have an Agency build into a Hospital?”

                “Ami, you’re just going to take over the world.”

                “For Rabbits. I’ll take over the world for Rabbits.”

                Mineta giggled and pulled out his homework but dropping several R-rate manga on the floor. Ami’s face lit up at the sight and she screamed, while Mineta scrambled to put them back in his bag.

                “Ami, I’m so sorry!”

                “I thought it was just Yaoi?!”

                “I’m a man of many …….the Yuri is so my dad thinks I’m not.”

                “Oh Minoru. Here, why don’t you tell me about your friends?”

                “Tsu’s nice, she tried to kill me.”

                Ami’s face drained of color as she listened to the antics of Class One A before she nodded her head and slammed her book closed. She was officially done with Class One A, well most of Mineta’s classmates.

                “Um Ami, what are you doing?”

                “I’m not sure but I’m sorry that you have to deal with such people, Minoru. That’s not fair to you. You’ve always wanted to be a Hero, I know the reasons aren’t like most everyone, but you can be a Hero too.”

                “Thanks Ami…. Can I touch Makoto’s boobs?”

                “Minoru, I will freeze you to a wall, and give Shouji-senpai the erotic story you wrote about him.”

                “Wah, please don’t! I’ll Die! Wait your quirk can’t freeze…. YOU’RE SAILOR MERCURY!”

                Ami turned to look at her cousin freaking out as he rambled on about her being a Sailor Senshi trying her best to will away the hives she knew where breaking out. How had he figured out she was Sailor Mercury from just that small clue? The whole Team had been running into Endeavor since becoming Sailors in and out of Hero Form for months and he hadn’t a clue. He guessed their age but that was it.

                How did her cousin figure it out?

                “How?”

                “Shabon Spray wasn’t that cold before a year ago.”

                “Our last practice session.”

                “I know you can use more water than you let on. That and Midoriya was muttering about how cool your quirks were.” 

                “Minoru, you can’t tell anyone about me being Sailor Mercury. I mean it!”

                “Okay, I promise, but I’m asking Midoriya what he knows, because he talks about five girls not just you.”

                “Fair, Izu-senpai got the run down anyway.”

 

                For Mineta, the next day of school was going pretty well for him. He got a high grade on a review test, Kaminari and he had pranked Kakugo with a love letter; they’d stolen Uraraka’s perfume and practically died as Kirishima had held Bakugou from killing them. Now he was creeping around the school to watch Midoriya and his squad.

                “Why are these people so bad at love? It’s obvious that Todoroki would lit die for Mido.”

                “Why are you stalking our classmates?”

                Mineta “eep”ed and turned to see Shouji staring down at him with a frown, or at least Mineta read it as a frown. You never knew with Shouji’s mask. He nervously twirled his thumbs before saying goodbye and hightailing it away from the tall teen. Heart hammering in his chest as his cousin’s threat whispered in his mind.

                The following day, Mineta woke up as usual, walked to the bathroom and stared dazedly at his reflection. He had the weirdest dream. He was surrounded by women, all dressed in elegant gowns that screamed Momo level money, but he wasn’t happy about it. Hell, in the dream he felt pretty annoyed that they wouldn’t leave him alone. He remembered hearing what sounded like Midoriya laughing and a deep timbered voice that commanded the women to leave him alone for a spell. The voice had been kinda smoky and he remembered flaming hair before his eyes had turned to what looked like Midoriya.

                He could see him clearer than he smoky voiced man. He was still curly haired and sweet looking, but this time there was a dark look hidden in those wide eyes, like Midoriya was wearing a mask. Mineta shook this from his fogged brain and took a shower to wake himself up more, upon exiting the shower, now fully awake, Mineta screamed.

                Carefully, Mineta snuck into the classroom trying to avoid attention, and eternally grateful that most the class just ignored him without much thought.

                “Mineta, did you do something to your hair? Ribbit.”

                “Aah, Tsu, um hi, no. Just changed my skincare routine, you know gotta make those girls want this! Ha ha.”

                “You’re thinking something perverted again.”

                “You know me, mind always in the gutter.”

                Class that day seemed to flow normally. No one asked about his new looks or even acknowledged him, and lunch he was free to walk away from everyone and hide for a minute.

                “Ew, it’s that little grape kid, how did he get into the Hero Course?”

                “I heard he’s a mega perv.”

                “Gross, he should just die if all he’s going to do is harass women. I heard he assaulted one of his classmates.”

                Mineta stopped in his tracks as the words washed over him. He hadn’t meant to grab Tsu. It wasn’t his fault he was so small. He’d apologized after the USJ attack. Tsu was his friend. He hadn’t.

                “Oi, Grape face, don’t like those fucking extras get to you.”

                Mineta looked up to see the Bakusquad staring down the girls that had gossiped loud enough for him to hear.

                “Last I checked, telling people they should kill themselves isn’t nice.” Bakugou growled at them. “If you wanna fuck with one of us in Class One A, you fuck with all of us. Extra’s like you should keep your mouth shut and leave people alone. Just because someone is one way it doesn’t mean that’s they only fucking way they are. So once again. Fuck off you Loser Nobody Extras.”

                The girls, now fully abashed, scoffed and walked away leaving Mineta with the Bakusquad.

                “Bakugou that wasn’t very Heroic.”

                “Shut up, Shitty Hair. They talk about me the same way, fucking losers the lot of them. People like that are fucking assholes. You all right, Grape Face?”

                “Thanks, Bakugou. That was pretty cool.”

                “You tell me if they start bothering you away, got it?!”

                “Yes Sir!” Mineta yelled before running to sit by Shouji, Kouda, and Sato.

                “You do something to your hair?” Sato asked taking a bite out of his cake.

                “Something like that?”

                Shouji frowned at him, while Mineta tried to ignore him. The question of his morning came back. How did he wake up hot? Did it have something to do with his dream?

                Suddenly Mineta grabbed his head; screaming, and the three at the table freaked out before Shouji lifted Mineta into his arms and ran to Recovery Girl’s office. The whole way Mineta muttered about not wanting to remember.

                “I’ve called his aunt don’t worry so much, Shouji dear,” Recovery Girl spoke. “He’s perfectly fine besides a killer headache.”

                “But he kept saying he didn’t want to remember, like there was something he knew from a long time ago, and just.” Shouji sighed. “Mineta and Midoriya have always felt different than anyone in our class, not just because of who they are but they kinda remind me of Sailor Moon and her Guardians.”

                “Hm, Midoriya and Mineta do have a connection via the USJ but beyond that I do not know.”

                “Well, he wasn’t this tall when he left school yesterday or this pretty.”

                “Is Minoru okay?” a new voice joined them.

                Shouji turned to look at a blue haired woman walk in with a concerned look before heading over to Mineta and checking him over like a doctor would.

                “Ah, Doctor Mizuno, I’m glad you could come. Still mulling over my offer to replace me?”

                “I’m not a Hero, Recovery Girl, Ma’am, I’m just a doctor with a good quirk.”

                “X-Ray is truly amazing.” Recovery Girl explained to Shouji. “It allows Dr. Mizuno to scan her patients and look for any anomalies and it’s even in color.”

                “Yes, well, it looks like Minoru is okay, you must be one of his friends” Dr. Mizuno smiled. “I’m glad Minoru has people like you at this school. I was worried. He’s always acted like a dirty old man, and I worried once he was in High School, he’d have and even harder time making friends. He gets it from my brother, you see, but Minoru is really a sweet boy.”

                Shouji sighed as the two adults sent him back to class with a note for Aizawa. He hoped Mineta was okay.

                The next day, Mineta snatched Midoriya to talk to him.

                “Gemini, do you know me?” Mineta asked.

                “Hello, Libra, Shouji is worried about you.” Izuku answered only to be hugged by the still shorter boy.

                “I woke up pretty yesterday and I didn’t want to remember.” Mineta told him. “I just wanted to be a hero; I didn’t want.”

                “I know, I didn’t want to wake up either. Maybe Leo woke up too?”

                “We’re going to have to go find the others, aren’t we?”

                “Yep. Hopefully we can find Leo first or all of our efforts will have to be regulated to days off.”

                Over in the Juuban District in Tokyo, Momaru was frowning at a patchwork man sprawled over his couch, with a skeleton smile.

                “Hello, My Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who made it till the end of this chapter, Thank you. I actually like Mineta as a character seeing how he has room to grow and I love how Horikoshi-sensei does Character Development, so I can't wait to see Mineta mature and grow. To Be Frank, Monoma pisses me off more.


End file.
